


Not in Kansas Anymore

by meganashleen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganashleen/pseuds/meganashleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered what happened to Jensen and Jared during the French Mistake? Well so did I so this is a story following that plot line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where Are We?

 

 

“Scene one take one, and… action!” Robert Singer called the beginning of the scene; Jared and Jensen fell quickly into the rolls they had been playing for the last six seasons.

Sebastian walked into the shot, speaking in a voice that sounded genuinely anxious, “Hello, boys. You've seen ‘the Godfather,’ right?”

Jensen put a look of apprehension on his face as he turned to face the man, “Balthazar...”

Sebastian cut him off just quickly enough to sound urgent, “You know, the end, where Michael Corleone sends his men to kill his enemies in one big, bloody swoop?” Sebastian reached over for the container of salt and poured it into a bowl on the desk set up in the middle of the room.

Jensen pretended to try and capture Sebastians attention, “Hey!”

He went on ignoring Jensens comment, “ ‘Dead sea brine.’ Good, good, good. You know, Moe Greene gets it in the eye, and Don Cuneo gets it in the revolving door?”

Jensen makes his voice hold a slightly indignant tone when he pipes up, “I said ‘hey.’”

Sebastian turned to face him, saying with a condescending tone, “You did. Twice. Good for you. Blood of lamb. Blood of lamb.” He went to rummage through the fridge set up on the other side of the room. “Beer, cold pizza. Blood of lamb. Yes! Blood of lamb!” He held up the jar triumphantly before pouring it into the bowl along with the salt.

Jared stepped forward, “Why are you talking about ‘the Godfather’?”

Sebastian lowered his voice, giving his next sentence an ominous feel, “Because we're in it -- right now, tonight. And in the role of Michael Corleone -- The archangel Raphael.”

“You mind telling us what you mean?” Jensen asked.

Sebastian turned away to begin rummaging through the desk, “No, no, no, no. No, no, no, no.” He pulled on of the drawers out completely, tipping it upside down to empty the contents before smiling and reaching for a little bag, “Yes. Bone of a lesser saint. This vertebra will do very nicely. Your Mr. Singer does keep a beautiful pantry.” He crushed up the bone and added the powder to the bowl as well.

Jensen stopped Sebastian, “Wait, Raphael is after you?”

Sebastian looked over at Jensen with reluctance, as if he was wearing on his patience, “Raphael is after us all. You see, he's consolidated his strength. And now he's on the move.”

Jared jumped in with his line then, “And where's Cas?” Sebastian let out an empty laugh, “Oh, Cassie? He is deep, deep underground. So, good old Raffy put out a hit list on every last Samaritan who helped our dear Cas. Including both of you, and so much more importantly, me. See, he wants to draw Cas out in the open.”

Jared threw in what Jensen called his ‘Sam Bitch Face’ before speaking. “And you expect us to just believe you?”

Sebastian flashed a devilish grin, which should have seemed out of place on an angel, but he made it work with the character. “Oh, don't. You'll go where I throw you either way.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Jensen asked just before the crew flashed set lights to imitate lightning outside.

Sebastian looked up to the window anxiously, “That's all the time we have, gentlemen.” Sebastian pulled open his jacket revealing a bloodstain on his side and began rummaging around in his pockets. “Where is it?”

Jensen widened his eyes to get across his shock, “Whoa! What happened there?”

Sebastian looked down at his side before turning back to reply, “Oh. Garish, I know. You see, uncle Raffy sent one of his nastiest to handle me. I'm flattered, actually. And down a lung at the moment, but that's all right.” He finally found the key in his pocket and turned to hand it to Jared. “Oh, here's for you.” Sebastian grabbed the bowl from the desk and strode over to the window, dipping his fingers into the mix of blood, bone and salt before drawing a sigil on the windowpane.

Jared looked at the key in his hand before glancing up at Sebastian with a blank look on his face, “What am I supposed to do with this?”

He looked away from the window to face Jared for a moment, “Run with it.” Sebastian then threw himself backwards for the camera before walking the rest of the way to the wall and collapsing back against it – postproduction could deal with the editing. He reached up a hand as he yelled out his last line for the scene, “I said, run!”

Jared and Jensen launched themselves back towards the window as Sebastian finished his line, falling through the window and landing on cold wet concrete. Jared looked down at his bleeding hands then up to the sky only to have rain pummeling into his eyes.

“What the hell?” He looked to his left to see Jensen struggling to his feet and looking around at the building behind them.

Jensens eyes widened, “Jared, are you seeing this?”

He turned around to face the same way Jensen only to stop short. He was laying on the ground in the drive way of a house that looked like the one they used when filming at Bobbys, broken window behind him and Sebastian fighting with one of the extras that had been cast for their latest episode before the man looked up at them and then disappeared into thin air.

Jared turned Jensen eyes widened, “Where are we?”


	2. Explinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it looks like the boys are in monster land, time to explain themselves.

            Jared walked forward slowly, stepping closer to the broken out window while looking around him for any identifying landmarks. The entire place looked familiar, but that couldn’t be possible, because Bobbys house was just a set in northern Victoria, not a real place, the interior was a set built up on their sound stage.

            “Sebastian? Mind telling us what’s going on here?” Jared turned at the sound of Jensens voice, only to find him standing a few feet away, looking in the broken window as well.

            The man smiled when they spoke, “Not quite boys.” He vanished from their sight causing Jared and Jensen to spin, looking around wildly, only to find that the man had appeared behind them. “Call me Balthazar.”

“Tha… That’s impossible.” Jared sputtered out, “Balthazar is just a character on our show, Sebastian plays him.”

            Balthazar looked at him, considering what he said, “I think you boys are going to have to fill me in, I wasn’t quite sure where I sent Dean and Sam, though I suppose alternate universes are always tricky…” He shrugged leading them back inside the house. Once they were settled in the living room he fixed the window with a snap of his fingers, causing Jared and Jensen to look at each other with raised eyebrows before settling onto the couch.

            “So, who wants to start talking?” Balthazar looked back and forth between the two of them expectantly.

            Jared took a deep breath before he started to talk, “Well if this is what I think it is then we’re in Supernatural.” At Balthazars raised eyebrow he continued, “It’s the television show that we’re actors in. I’m Jared and this is Jensen, we play Sam and Dean on a television show, your actor is Sebastian Roche… Um, a guy named Misha Collins plays Castiel…”

            Balthazar considered them for a moment before standing up and walking over to them, “Okay then, well if you two are going to be staying here for a little while we don’t want anything happening to you, I’m not quite sure what effect that would have, but better safe than sorry.” He reached a hand out to each of their chests before they felt white-hot pain in their ribs only to have it disappear when he let go a moment later.

            “What the hell man!” Jensen exclaimed.

            “Oh, I’m sorry I imagine that smarts a bit…” Balthazar looked away thoughtfully for a moment.

            “What did you do that for?” Jensen looked over at the angel expectantly.

            “He was hiding us.” Jared said calmly, at Jensens incredulous expression he continued, “You carved Enochian into our ribs didn’t you, like Castiel did to Dean and Sam? He hid us from the other angels.”

            Balthazar grinned and pointed to Jared, “Points go to the moose for the leap of common sense.”

            Just then the sound of an engine became audible over the pounding rain, Balthazar looked outside, “Well it seems your Mr. Singer is back.” He stepped away from the window and turned to them saying, “Have fun with that one” before disappearing with a flap of wings.

             Jared spun around to face Jensen, “What are we supposed to do? This is Bobby he’ll know something’s up!” he began pacing around the room franticly as if the answer would pop out of a dusty couch cushion.

            “Dude chill!” Jensen reached out and grabbed Jared by the arm on his next circuit past, “We’ll just tell him, okay? He wont believe us at first but were not creatures or anything, we’ll pass all the tests.” He kept his hold on Jared until he stopped shaking and nodded in agreement.

            Just then the front door opened, banging into the wall with the force of the wind. They could here Bobby call out to them from the front door, “Are you two idjits going to just stand there all day or are you gonna come help me with this?” The two boys looked at each other before moving in sync towards the front of the house. Once they got to the front hallway they could see Bobby standing in the doorway with a case of Rotgut under one arm and a few bags from what looked to be a supermarket, probably the one in town, in the other hand.

            “Would you two move your damn ass’, these things aren’t filled with feathers you know.” Bobby grumbled out as he came inside the house.

            Jared moved forwards to help him with the bags, “Sorry Bobby.”

            Hearing those words come out almost stopped him short. It was so easy to slip into his character of Sam when he was surrounded with this sort of environment, hearing the word idjits in Bobbys gruff voice, seeing the guns, knives, holy water and devils traps strewn around the rooms.

            Jensen chose that moment to step in, “Um look, Bobby we have something we have to tell you.”

            Bobby looked from Jensen to Jared and back again, “Let me get a drink first, nothing goods coming after an opening like that.” He walked past the two of them and into the kitchen where he cracked open one of the newly acquired bottles of whiskey before sitting down at the table. He turned to Jared and Jensen, “Okay, lay it on me."

 

 

* * *

 

            Bobby downed his third glass of whiskey before turning back to the boys, “Let me get this straight. You two are actors, from an alternate reality, and you play Sam and Dean on a TV show called Supernatural.”

            Jared gave a little shrug before looking over at Jensen, then back to Booby, “Well yeah…” 

            Bobby raised his eyebrows before pouring himself another drink and downing it just as fast. He looked at the once again empty glass; “There ain’t enough liquor in the world for this.” He set the glass down and stood up looking out the window, the weather had cleared up, the rain was now slowing down to a trickle as the storm passed. He walked over to the counter picking up a set of keys to one of the cars he had in running condition out back, “Well come on then.” He smacked them both on the back and started heading towards the back door.

            The boys looked at each other before getting up. Jared was the first to talk, “Mind telling us what were doing?”

            Bobby turned back to them, “If you boys are staying here for any length of time I’m not gonna have something happen to you.” He tossed to keys to Jensen, “Your gonna have to get inked up.”


	3. Time to Get Going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Jared are set with their new tattoos, but theres still the little problem of an archangel going after them...

            “Gen is going to kill me.” Jared looked down at the new tattoo below his collar bone with apprehension, “She already thinks I’m to involved with the show, I have no idea how I’m going to explain this one…”

            Jensen looked up from examining his own tattoo, “You just better hope that you have to come up with an excuse.”

            Jared looked up and nodded before heading towards the street where Bobby was parked with his van, Jensen following just behind him.

            The two of them crawled into the van and buckled up, Jared in the passenger seat and Jensen in the back. Bobby looked over at the two of them as he pulled the van out onto the road and began the drive back to his place. “How did it go?”

            Jared looked over at him, “Oh it was great, we got to wait in a dingy waiting room for about half an hour, oh and then after that the owner came out and insisted that we be patted down, to make sure that we didn’t have any weapons to rob the place. Oh, and after that I got to have a needle piercing my skin over a hundred times.”

            “Don’t you get lippy with me boy, would you have rather a demon be able to wear you around like a cheap suit?” Bobby looked at him pointedly.

            Bobby turned back to focus on he road again when Castiel appeared in the back seat beside Jensen to the sound of flapping wings. “You need to leave.”

            Jensen almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Cas. “Man what the hell! I know you’ve been told not to do that.”

            Cas looked over at him, “My apologies, but I had to speak with you urgently. Raphael is still searching for you; it’s no longer safe where you are. I would recommend you find a place to conceal yourself for the foreseeable future." 

            Jared turned in his seat to face Cas, “Why can’t we stay with Bobby?”

            Castiel replied, “Raphael knows where his residence is, even if he didn’t Bobby is not hidden from the angels, it would be simple to locate him. You will be better off on your own.”

            Jared nodded, twisting back to face the front before remembering another question he had. “Is there anywhe…?” He stopped mid-sentence when he saw the empty seat beside Jensen.

            Jensen leaned forwards into the space between the two front seats, “Well it looks like we’re going on a road trip.”

            Jared looked up at the roof and flopped back into the seat, “Great…” 

           Bobby looked over at Jared, “Oh suck it up, there are some good motels a few towns out. Just pack up some clothes and take the Impala to wait this out for a few days.” 

           Jensen reached up a hand to hit Jared on the shoulder, “Yeah come on man, how bad could it be?” He leaned back in his seat as Bobby pulled onto his lot and stopped in front of the house. 

          “Okay, now get your asses moving. Dean and Sam left their bags in the room upstairs, I figure the clothes should all fit you.” Bobby said as he shut off the car.

          “Thanks Bobby.” Jensen said as he and Jared climbed out of the van. The two of them headed over to the house and went upstairs.

          The two of them wandered down the hallway, Jensen opened one of the doors on the left side of the hall to check out the room. Inside he saw two beds with a few bags strewn around the room.

          “Figure this is the room?” Jensen turned and asked Jared who looked inside and nodded before walking into the room 

          “Yeah it looks like.” Jared walked over to the bed closest to the door and reached for one of the duffle bags. He unzipped it and looked inside before tossing it to Jensen and walking over to the oth.er bed. “That one’s yours.”

          Jensen caught the bag, slinging it over his shoulder before bending down and looking in the bag set at the foot of Deans bed. As he unzipped the to flap, a glint of metal caught his eye. Rubys knife was set on the top of a pile of weapons, as he rummaged through the bag he saw many familiar guns and knives, almost identical to the ones they had used on set.

          Jared looked over at him, “That the weapons bag?”

          Jensen glanced up, “Yeah, looks like.” He closed the zipper once more before grabbing it as well and standing up. “You ready?”

         “Yep.” Jared hefted Sams duffle over his shoulder and walked over to Jensen.

         The two of them headed downstairs towards the kitchen so that they could talk to Bobby before heading out.

         Jared called out as he got down to the main floor, “Hey Bobby, do you know where Dean would have left the Impalas keys?” When he walked into the kitchen the keys came flying at his face, giving him seconds to reach up and grab them out of the air before they hit him on the forehead. Jared chuckled looking down at the keys, “Thanks.”

         “Well get movin’ then, the car’s out front.” Bobby slapped Jensen on the back as he walked past them and into the living room, flopping down onto the couch. 

         The two of them headed towards the front of the house, pausing for a moment in the doorway. Jensen turned back for a moment, “Thanks Bobby, guess we might see you around…”

         Bobby snorted, “Don’t take this the wrong way you two, but I’d rather not.”

         Jared chuckled, “Yeah I guess you’d want Sam and Dean back.” He glanced over at Jensen before turning back to face the older man, “In that case bye Bobby." 

         Bobby raised his beer in salute before turning his attention back to the files spread out on his desk.

         Jensen and Jared closed the front door behind them and headed down the driveway to where the Impala was parked.

        “Hey Jen!” Jared called out to get his friends attention, “Here!” He tossed the keys over to Jensen before walking around to the passenger side of the car.

        “Awwe Sammy are you gonna let me drive?” Jensen laughed at the horrified look on Jareds face.

        “Man don’t even joke like that, my reality is screwed up enough already.” Jared said as he reached for the door handle and lowered himself carefully into the car, making sure not to hit his head on the top of the doorframe.

        Jensen climbed into the driver seat beside him, “Sorry man I couldn’t resist.” He glanced over and Jared grinning.

        Jared rolled his eyes and reached out to close the car door at the same time Jensen closed his.

        Jensen turned to face his friend, “See man why can we never do that when we’re on set?”

        Jared looked over at him in exasperation, “Just drive.”

        Jensen laughed at the look on Jareds face as he started the car, driving up the approach way and turning onto the road.


	4. The Motel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen have hit the road, now they're looking for a place to stay.

Jared turned away from the window to face Jensen, “How much further do you figure we should go?”

Jensen glanced down at his watch; “Well we’ve been driving for a few hours so we should be okay to stop at the next town.”

Jared nodded and looked back out the window just in time to see a road sign coming into view that read Watertown 3.

“Well looks like we found where we’re staying.” Jared commented, pointed at the sign out the window.

Jensen glanced over, “Yeah, looks like.” He pulled the Impala over to take the off ramp into town. They headed down what looked to be the main road in town. Jensen looked over at Jared, “Keep an eye out for somewhere we can stay.”

Jared turned to look out the window watching as a few dilapidated buildings passed by when a motel came into view he turned back to Jensen, “There’s one, looks about as good as we’re going to get around here.”

Jensen looked up, “Yeah it seems like…” He pulled into the parking lot of the Roadway Inn and shut off the car.

“You head in and get a room, I’ll unpack.” Jared said before he climbed out of the car and headed to open the trunk.

Jensen climbed out of his door as well, “Yeah no problem.” He started to head over to the building before Jared stopped him.

“Hey don’t forget your credit card…” Jared glanced down at the card in his hand, “…Richard Wilson.” He reached out and handed it over to Jensen.

He looked down at the offered card for a moment before grabbing it from Jareds hand. He really didn’t want to participate in credit card fraud but he didn’t have his own wallet on him and there wasn’t nearly enough cash to pay for the room for as long as they’ll need it. Jared nodded before heading over to the building, intent on finding the front desk so he could get them a room. Pushing open the door he heard a bell go off which brought the elderly man behind the counter to his feet.

“How can I help you son?” he asked Jensen.

“I need a room for the next few days, me and my friend are staying in town for the next few days.” Jensen said smiling at the man behind the counter. The man looked out the window to see Jared hauling the last bag out of the back seat then starting to walk over.

“Sure thing son, one king?” he asked kindly while reaching below the counter to pull out a clipboard and the key to a room.

Jensen had just begun to nod before he realized what the man had said, “No, two queens! We’re not… I mean I don’t…” Jensen stuttered out flustered.

The man smiled at him and reached below to switch out the key for a different one just as Jared walked in, “Its okay son, but there you go, two queens.” He handed the key to Jensen as he signed the log in and handed over the credit card. The man swiped the card and passed it back, “Your room is 107 it’s at the end of the row, and you two have a good time now.”

Jared looked confused as Jensen grabbed him and dragged him out of the reception area and down the walkway to their room.

“What was he talking about?” Jared turned and asked Jensen.

Jensen looked a bit flustered still, “It seems that no matter what universe we end up in people think we’re gay.”

Jared looked at him for a moment before he burst out laughing. He stopped himself after a moment and turned to Jensen before talking with a husky voice, “You know you can’t resist me.”

Jensen hit him on the arm, “Oh shut up if anyone’s infatuated in this relationship its you.”

They arrived at the door to their room then, Jensen reached out to open it up. Pushing open the door he looked around inside for a moment before dropping their weapons bag and the bag full of Sams clothes for Jared by the wall before walking over to the closest bed and tossing Deans bag on it.

“Your bag is by the wall.” Jensen said as he flopped back onto the bed.

Jared looked at him before walking over, grabbing the duffle and heading to the empty bed. He sat down on the bed and ruffled through the duffle for a moment before finding Sams laptop at the bottom of the bag. He zipped up the bag and tossed it on the ground beside the bed before he sat back against the headboard and checked to see if there was a wireless connection at the motel.

Suddenly there was a faint beeping from the far side of the room. Jared looked up from Sams laptop, “Wait… Do you hear that?” He stood up and walked over to the duffle bag that they had thrown by the wall. Unzipping the bag he rummaged through it for a moment before he saw the EMF scanner, its lights all flashing and loud beeping sound going off frequently.

Jensen stood up and walked over to stand beside Jared; taking the EMF detector from him, “What the hell?” He looked back to Jared.

“Do you have any ide…” Jensen stopped talking when he heard a scream come from the room beside theirs followed by a loud thump on the wall directly in front of them. Both of them looked up at the wall sharply, Jared reached into the duffle and grabbed out a crowbar before he launched himself towards the door and out into the hall followed closely by Jensen.

They both started pounding on the door to the next room, “Hey! Is anyone in there?!” Jensen yelled through the wood.

“Screw this.” Jared pushed him back and tried the door handle only to find it locked. He quickly backed up to the other side of the hallway before throwing himself forwards shoulder first at the door, breaking it down.

Just inside the room Jared could see a man laying crumpled on the floor, his throat slit and a dent on the wall above him. Jensen pushed the door the rest of the way open revealing a man in a long coat walking towards a woman cowering in the far corner of the room.

She looked up at them, eyes wide with fear, “Please! Help me!” Jared raced forwards as the man raised his arm, knife in hand prepared to strike out at the woman.

“Hey!” he yelled causing the man to pause for a moment and turn slightly to face Jared. He swung out with the crowbar intent on knocking out the man so that they could phone the cops, but the metal passed right through the man dissipating him into a cloud of smoke that disappeared a moment later.

Jensen rushed forwards to the woman still huddled on the ground. “Hey its okay, come on.” He reached out slowly to help her stand up, “That’s it, you’re okay.” She clung to Jensen as she tried to hold herself up on shaking legs. He glanced back at Jared to see him frozen where he stood, starting at the empty space where the man had been a moment before. Jared looked down at the crowbar in his hand, and then he looked over to Jensen.

Of course it was just their luck that they chose the motel that was haunted.


	5. What Are We Doing?

They led the woman out of her room and away from the gruesome sight of the man with his throat slit, crumpled on the ground. They entered into the room they had booked for the next week and helped her into a chair near the back wall.

“Can you tell us what happened?” Jared asked.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, “No… no, I… I must be crazy, there is no way that… that man just appeared and he grabbed Phil and…” She broke down in sobs again.

Jared looked over at Jensen with a look of panic on his face. Jensen took pity on him and crouched down in front of the distraught woman, pulling her into a hug.

He leaned back to look her in the eye, “I’m sorry, but we need to know what happened. These sort of things might keep happening unless we can figure out what’s going on.”

She sniffled one more time before nodding, “He… he grabbed Phil and pulled him out of the bed. I didn’t even see him come in, and then he was just suddenly there. He threw him at the wall like he weighted nothing, it must have knocked Phil out because he didn’t move after, and he was just lying there. Then the man walked over to Phil and pulled out that knife, he bent down and cut his throat then he turned and started to walk over to me and that’s when you came in.”

Jensen smiled at her kindly, “Thank you.”

She shakily stood up again, “I should go, I need to phone the police and tell them what happened…”

Jared put a hand on her shoulder and led her out of the room he stopped her at the doorway, “If you need anything just drop by, we’ll be here for the next week at least.”

She smiled up at him, “Thank you.” Turning the doorknob she left the room walking down the hallway towards the reception desk, probably to get the owner to call 911.

He closed the door and turned to face Jensen, “We have to do something about this.”

“This place is haunted Jared! Haunted! As in by an actual ghost!” Jensen turned on Jared trying to get his point across. “We aren’t hunters, we don’t do this in real life. We’ll end up getting killed!”

“Well what are we supposed to do?” Jared asked, “We’re the only people around here that know about this. There aren’t any hunters around and we can’t afford contacting Bobby in case Raphael is watching him. I’m not seeing any other choices here!”

Jensen flopped down on his bed and threw his arm over his eyes, “This is so not going to end well…”

“Come on, we’ve done this practically every day for the last six years! Well not this exactly but we know where to look at least.” Jared said as he walked over and scooped up the laptop.

Jensen sat up and faced him, “Yeah we need to look for violent deaths around here, history of the building and see if anything was here before it was a motel.”

Jared pulled up the local obituary records for males in town and let out a sigh when he saw the number 476 in the top left corner, “Crap, this could take a while…”


	6. Burning the Bones

Jensen and Jared were settled down in a booth at the diner across the street, Jared was typing furiously at Sams laptop before spinning it around to face Jensen and digging into the cheeseburger and fries in front of him. Jensen looked up from his salad to glance at the screen, which displayed a photo of the man they had seen at the motel that morning.

“So that’s our ghost huh, what do we know about him?” Jensen asked glancing over at Jared who swallowed the lump of food in his mouth before replying.

“This is Martin Lewis, he was killed back in the seventies by two people staying in the hotel when he broke into their room at night.” Jared explained to Jensen who nodded.

“How did he die?” Jensen asked looking up to scan the computer screen.

“The man threw him to the other side of the room, he hit the wall and fell down landing neck first on the knife he was carrying.” Jared said.

Jensen made a face at that, “Well that just sounds lovely.”

Jared huffed out a humorless laugh and grabbed the computer back from the table, “Yeah no kidding… Anyways his body is buried in the Hilltop cemetery on the other side of town, so I figure we’re heading over there tonight.”

Jensen nodded, turning back to his food as Jared put the laptop away and finished up his cheeseburger.

 

* * *

 

They had driven up to the cemetery just as the sun was setting, staying out in the parking lot until they saw the person leave the grounds. Once the coast was clear the two of them got out of the Impala and went around to the trunk to grab shovels, salt, gasoline and matches. Once everything was gathered the headed out to look over the grave markers, keeping an eye out for the name Martin Lewis inscribed on any of the headstones. Jensen spotted it over on the far side of the cemetery and began walking over to the grave signaling to Jared with a wave on the way.

They met at the plot, both of them looking down at the ground then glancing over at each other before Jared spoke up, “Well it looks like we need to start digging now.” He glanced over at Jensen before slinging the shovel off of his shoulder and starting on emptying the area of ground.

Jensen walked up beside him and began shoveling the soil away as well, the two of them alternated shoveling, switching out every couple of minutes to keep form either one of them getting to tired.

Jared was the one digging when the shovel hit the top of the coffin. He tossed the shovel up to lay on the ground before shifting so he could reach down and pop open the lid. Jensen moved over to grab the gas can and salt from the ground and when he stood back up to hand them over to Jared he found himself face to face with Martins ghost.

Jensens eye’s widened and he tried to stumble back, “Jare-” He was cut off as the spirit grabbed him and threw his away from the grave, causing him to drop the gas and salt in the process.

Jared scrambled out of the dug out grave and reached for the gas, which he quickly opened up and poured over the bones, he reached for the salt next, just as Martin turned to come at him. He grabbed a handful of the salt and threw it at the spirit dissolving it into smoke before he turned back and poured the salt over the remains as well. Jensen stumbled back up beside him, digging around in his pockets to pull out the pack of matches. Just as he lit the pack Jared got ripped away from his side, Jensen spun to see Jared crawling backwards away from Martin who was advancing on him, knife draw.

“Jensen, throw in the matches! Now!” Jared yelled desperately, still backing away from the ghost. He spun back around dropping the lit matches into the grave and a few seconds later the gas caught and fire leapt up from the ground.

Martin was inches away from Jared, bending over him and drawing back the knife when he burst into flames, screaming before he burned away. Jared looked up from his spot on the ground, relief evident on his face before he shakily got to his feet and walked over to stand beside Jensen, both of them looking down at the burning bones in the grave.

“You know burning human remains give off a really foul smell.” Jared said, his nose wrinkling against the scent.

Jensen laughed, “Yeah I agree with you there.” He smiled over at Jared, “Lets get out of here.” They gabbed the shovels, gas and salt before they turned their backs on the burning bones and walked out of the cemetery.


	7. Back to Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghost has been salted and burned, but how are Jensen and Jared going to get back home?

Jared and Jensen stumbled through the door to their motel, closing it behind them before turning to face the room where they saw Castiel standing in the middle of the room. 

Castiel advanced on them quickly, “You must leave, Raphael is coming.”

“Whoa, whoa, hold on!” Jared backed away from the angel, “We’re not Sam and Dean, we don’t have whatever he’s looking for.”

“I am aware, however that does not change that fact that he is searching for you.” Castiel gave them a look that insinuated they were idiots. “You must be returned to your world to regain Sam and Dean here, he is trying to get them back so he can obtain the key that Balthazar gave to them.”

Just as he finished explaining his, lightning began to flash outside the window before the clouds opened up and rain began to pour from the sky.

Castiel looked out the window quickly, “We are out of time. You need to leave before he c…” An invisible force tossing him across the room cut off what he was saying.

“That is quite enough Castiel.” A voice emanated from the left side of the room. Looking over quickly Jared and Jensen saw a woman who they assumed to be Raphael step forward. She turned towards the two of them, “You needn’t worry, nothing will happen to you. I require the two brothers, and the balance between universes must be restored.”

Castiel got up and tried to come at Raphael again, she snapped her fingers producing two other angels to hold Castiel back. She held out her hand and a bowl appeared in her hand, quickly swirling the mixture around on she nodded before looking back up at Jensen and Jared, “We should get started.”

She walked over to the window on the far side of the room and began tracing the thick paste onto the window in the same sigil that had been on the set when they were filming. Once Raphael had completed the sigil on the window, she motioned for Jensen and Jared to come forward. “On my signal your going to jump through this window breaking the sigil. This will send you back to your universe at the time you left, there have been some… incidents since you were sent here that need to be avoided. Understood?”

Jensen and Jared nodded before they were positioned in front of the window as Raphael began to chant. Suddenly a force launched the two of them through the glass of the window before they landed softly on a gym mat. “Great fall guys!” They could hear Robert call out from a chair off to the side.

“Wait what?” Jared asked quickly looking up at Jensen from his place on the mat.

“We actually made it back?” Jensen asked glancing around the set.

Jared broke out into a huge grin and grabbed Jensen pulling him into a hug, “We made it back, we actually made it back!”

“Ughh, guys… Everything good?” The two of them broke apart and looked up to see the crew all looking at them strangely.

“Oh, nah its nothing. We just decided that it’s stupid to keep fighting.” Jensen said before standing up and holding his hand out to pull Jared off of the mat. The two of them looked at each other and started laughing again before they walked off.

Robert looked after the two boys as they walked away, one crewmember turned to him. “Do they seem a bit off to you?” Robert shrugged and began packing up so they could continue onto the next scene, “At least they’re talking.”


End file.
